


Bubble Princes

by withcoffeespoons



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT6, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withcoffeespoons/pseuds/withcoffeespoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's tub was not made for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Princes

The only people who say bubble baths and jacuzzis don’t go together are people who don’t like fun, Gavin argued. Or, Jack thinks, watching the bubbles rise, people who don’t have a manchild for a boyfriend.

”Too bad we couldn’t all fit in here,” Gavin says.

Jack chuckles. “Yeah, I don’t think my tub was designed for six grown men.” He schools his expression. “Or bubble bath, Gavin,” he adds sternly.

"Just try to tell me this isn’t cool," Gavin says, whipping his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair back into place.

Jack tries not to stare. He knows Gavin is conventionally attractive, knows he’s lucked out with all of his boyfriends in looks and more, but it’s when Gavin invites his touch, wants /his/ touch, that Jack really gets how lucky he is.

"It’s top, Gavin," he says warmly, reaching for him, and Gavin rubs his face against Jack’s beard like a cat.

They take turns stripping their clothes away slowly, trading touches and kisses as the tub fills up. Jack’s fingers tickle along Gavin’s treasure trail; Gavin leans down to press a gentle sucking kiss to Jack’s soft belly. They’re not always like this; it’s different every time—different when it’s Gavin, different when there’s no rush, no fire in their blood.

The jacuzzi overflows with bubbles when they finally slip in, just enough space for the two of them if Gavin folds in half between Jack’s legs, his knees up by his ears.

"I can’t move," Gavin whines, his pout audible. Gavin’s hands splash faintly beneath the bubbles, and he blows a cloud of foam away from his face, slipping lower into the tub. His skin makes a squealing sound, and Jack catches him tight between his knees, holding him in place.

Jack reaches for a handful of bubbles and settles the foam in a crown atop Gavin’s hair. Another handful, and Gavin’s bubble beard could rival Jack’s. “The only thing better than playing with bubbles is wearing them,” he tells Gavin, and dribbles a circlet across his own head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of probably several glimpses at my OT6 verse.


End file.
